This invention relates to an improved process for the preparation of sulfuryl fluoride. In particular, a process is disclosed in which a metal-impregnated support is utilized as a catalyst.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,772,144, 3,092,458 and 3,320,030 teach that sulfuryl fluoride can be prepared by passing sulfur dioxide, chlorine and hydrogen fluoride over an activated charcoal catalyst. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,714,336 and 4,087,377 teach the regeneration of activated charcoal catalyst used in sulfuryl fluoride production.
The processes employed in the prior art to prepare sulfuryl fluoride also produce a significant quantity of undesirable thionyl fluoride as a by-product. A method for preparing sulfuryl fluoride which reduces the quantity of thionyl fluoride by-product produced would be advantageous.